ChiefJack
Jack, better known online as ChiefJack, is an English YouTuber. His channel mostly consists of mobile games and he occasionally includes his voice in his videos. Currently, his main focus is Brawl Stars, Supercell's newest game. In the past he has often made videos and collaborated with SkullGamer. History ChiefJack created his channel on January 30, 2016, and on the same day uploaded his first video, "Welcome To My Channel!!!". Initially, he posted Clash of Clans videos, but soon turned his focus to Clash Royale when it was released in early 2016. At this point, he started making videos with fellow YouTuber and real life friend SkullGamer. They both started gaining traction by making videos together where viewers had to go to the other persons channel to watch a second part to the video. They made many Clash Royale challenge videos together, like the Lightning vs Fire Challenge and All Epics Challenge. The duo also collaborated together on other videos like CLASH ROYALE SNEAK PEEK #1!!! (With A Few Leaks!!!) and OMFG WE BEAT A WORLD RECORD!!! NEW BOWLER RECORD OF 14!!! FT. SKULLGAMER where they beat the world record for the most Bowler cards placed at once in the Clash Royale Arena. Over the summer (northern hemisphere) of 2016, he started making Clash of Clans videos as well as his regular Clash Royale videos. He uploaded his first of three Pokémon Go videos on August 30, 2016, titled 5 POKÉMON EVOLUTIONS!!! 1ST POKÉMON VIDEO!!!. After that summer, he didn't upload much until December 22, 2016 when he uploaded for three days in a row. These were his first three Geometry Dash videos on the newly released free version Geometry Dash World. The videos showed him completing the first three official levels within the game. After this, all of his content was Geometry Dash related until his only ever Fortnite video on August 28, 2018. The one exception was a video on a game called Super Senso on April 30, 2017. He uploaded tutorials for the game (Geometry Dash) like CHAMBER OF TIME ALL CODES!!! PLUS HOW TO GET THE CHAMBER OF TIME!!!! AND A NEW LEVEL!!! and INSTANT COUNT TRIGGER TUTORIAL!!! GEOMETRY DASH 2.1!!! LIKE THE COINS IN FINGERDASH!!! which at the time was one of his most viewed videos. Most of his Geometry Dash videos were replays of in-game custom levels as well as livestreams where he built levels or took level requests from viewers. During this time he improved as a player and creator in-game and his channel grew to around 750 Subscribers by Summer 2018. In Autumn (Fall) 2018, his upload schedule became very sporadic and he usually uploaded as and when he had an idea and had time to make a video. On October 17, 2018, he uploaded his first Brawl Stars video, a concept video for new features he'd have liked added to the game. This was uploaded not too long before Brawl Stars posted a photo on their Twitter where many speculated that the game was being killed, however, in the end it went global! On October 21, 2018 he uploaded a video showcasing his best Geometry Dash level, Virtual Life, which was also uploaded in-game at the same time. It got featured in-game a week later on October 28, 2018. After this, he didn't upload again for almost four months. His next upload was on February 17, 2019. His video [OFFICIAL[OFFICIAL Creator School 1st Anniversary! was a celebration video of the one year anniversary of the [OFFICIAL[OFFICIAL Creator School Discord Server that he owns. It included most of the server's Staff Team. A few days after that, he hopped on the PewDiePie vs T-Series trend by livestreaming their Subscriber Difference for three hours. At this point, the Subscriber Gap was just 6.7k at the start of the stream, but it dropped to just 5.2k by the end of the three hours. However, PewDiePie didn't get overtaken until April 13, 2019. On the same day as the livestream, he uploaded a funny moments compilation of popular American channel, the Dangie Bros. He didn't upload again until April where he uploaded a Geometry Dash video, the first since October 28, 2018; and it is currently his latest video on the game. On April 16, 2019, he uploaded his most popular video to date, OMG HACKERS & MODDERS EVERYWHERE! Brawl Stars Hacker Modder Funny Moments & Glitches, a Brawl Stars funny moments compilation. This video is responsible for most of his growth, having gained 5k+ Subscribers from the one video. After this he released a series of similar videos all of which became popular, however he has now removed these videos at Supercell's request. Hence there is a gap in uploads between April and July 15, 2019 when he livestreamed Brawl Stars, during which he played with viewers using a skin he got gifted early by Supercell. Shortly after this, on August 4, 2019, he uploaded a video titled The ULTIMATE Brawl Stars PRE-GLOBAL Trivia / Quiz / Test!. Rush Wars was released into beta on August 26, 2019 and Jack made a couple of videos on the game, which Supercell have since killed. These were GET 5x to 10x More GOLD from EVERY Rush Wars Battle! BEST Rush Wars STRATEGY All HQs | RUSH WARS and RUSH WARS Update Wishlist! NEW Rush Wars UPDATE Soon?. After this he didn't upload for almost a month, but during Octiber 2019 he uploaded a few more Brawl Stars funny moments videos. This is where he gained the rest of his Subscribers, gaining over 8,000 Subscribers in less than a month. His latest public video is titled 500 IQ Shelly vs 10 IQ Gene WHO WILL WIN? Brawl Stars 2019 Funny Moments, Glitches and Fails!. Future Plans Jack currently has no concrete plans for the future, however it is expected that any future content will still be focused on Brawl Stars, although this content may be infrequent as he will be taking his GCSE exams in May / June 2020. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers